ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates Vs. Ninja/Transcript
(The episode starts as a flashback of Captain Soto and his crew are trying to find The Dark Island.) Narrator: Two hundred years ago. Soto: (Writing in his journal.) "We have spent months searching for this fabled Island of Darkness, but all my eyes have seen is ocean. I fear my crew has given up, but I hold out hope that it exists. -Captain Soto" (He then stores his journal in a hidden compartment before checking up on his crew.) Crew: Hardy, hardy, hardy, ho. Hey, we all in a yo-yo-yo. Soto: This is no time for fooling around. Who's steering the ship? Pirate: Don't worry, captain. No-Eyed Pete is behind the wheel. Soto: No! Not No-Eyed Pete! Parrot: Awk, left! No, the other left! Pirate: (Sees something ahead) The Island of Darkness? Soto: No, you fool. (He takes the wheel.) He's steered us back to Ninjago. All hands on deck! Brace for impact! (The ship sinks, killing everyone on board. The flashback ends.) ---- (In present time, Lloyd is punching Kai's hands while the latter wears oven mitts.) Kai: Good, keep it up. Lloyd: Ha! Fists of fury! Unh! You can't even see 'em move, I'm so fast! Ha! Kai: Save the gloating. It can only be used against you by your enemy. Lloyd: Oh, please. I'm ready to face whatever you throw at me. (He kicks Kai until he is thrown backwards.) Kai: Whoa, grasshopper. You're not even ready to face my pinky toe. (He wiggles his left foot to emphasize his point. Behind Lloyd, Wu is observing the session.) Wu: I see the student has become the teacher. You will learn fast, Lloyd, with lessons from the four Ninja. Cole: Great, now that lesson is over, how about some target practice...on Kai? Wu: You'll each get your turn, but first, I don't want you to be late for your next lesson with Nya. Lloyd: Aww, but when will I learn Spinjitzu? Wu: (Sighs) Patience. It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. (Lloyd groans and walks away to meet up with Nya.) Cole: Ha, sounds familiar? Kai: I wasn't that whiny. Zane: No, you were worse. Jay: Hehe. Guys, I know we're trying to prepare Lloyd for the future, but it's hard to give him the best training in these conditions. Cole: Jay's right. I miss the Destiny's Bounty. Too bad it's gone. Wu: Hmm. I see your point. Perhaps we could find somewhere else to aid his journey. ---- (Lloyd finds Nya on the roof with the Ultra Dragon.) Nya: Now that I've given him his medicine, he should be able to fly properly soon. But it's important to take care of him because one day, he'll be yours. Lloyd: Uh, mine. Really! Nya: Sure. The elemental Dragons were loyal to the four Ninja. But Ultra Dragon, he's meant for the Green Ninja to ride. Lloyd: Whoa! I never knew that. Nya: See? Even a samurai like myself can teach you a thing or two. Lloyd: But, uh, I don't know how to fly. Nya: It's all in the legs. Lloyd: Hehe. Nya: He'll be the fastest and strongest Dragon in all of Ninjago. (Chuckles) Lloyd: Looks like he's already feeling better. Nya: Go try to get some air, big boy. (The Dragon flies away. Later, the Ninja are looking for a place to train Lloyd.) Wu: It's time we search Ninjago City for a more suitable place to train Lloyd. Jay: Oh, but Sensei, Ninjago City is huge. It'll take us all day to find it on foot. Zane: And without our Golden Weapons, we have no Spinjitzu vehicles. How are we going to get around town? Wu: You'll learn to travel with these. (He hands them a coin.) Cole: What are those? Wu: They can transport you anywhere you want to go in the city. Cole: Like a magic portal? Jay: Ooh! Or a Spinjitzu vortex? Cole: (Takes the coin and examines it) Hey, wait a minute, these are bus tokens. (Wu chuckles. ) ---- (Meanwhile, Garmadon is trying to think of what to use his Mega Weapon on.) Acidicus: So, what does it do? Garmadon: The weapon possesses unspeakable powers. Fangtom: Like what? Garmadon: I told you, fool. They're unspeakable! Skalidor: It kind of looks like you don't know how to use it. Garmadon: Of course I know how to use it. I just don't have anything to use it on! Serpentine: (Offscreen) Lord Garmadon! We spotted something! (It's the Ultra Dragon.) Garmadon: Ah, the Ninjas' pet. What better way to test out the Mega Weapon's power. Keep up with him, you slithering idiots! Don't let him get away! Eliminate Dragon! (Nothing happens.) Keep it straight! Destroy! Fire! Annihilate! Bad Dragon! Shoot it down pretty, pretty please? I can't concentrate with us jostling around. (The ship stops and the Dragon flies away.) Obviously if I had a proper crew that could fly this ship, I would've had a clear shot. This is all your fault! (He walks away to below deck.) Aargh! They dare mock me? Aah! How does this weapon work!? (He hits the Weapon against the desk, opening a secret compartment. There, he finds a journal.) Ah, what's this? "Captain Soto. Captain's log." You mean this ship belonged to a pirate crew long before the Ninja ever had it? Now this crew sounds like they knew how to fly a ship. I wish they were here to show these scaly idiots how it's done. (The Weapon starts reacting.) What? What is happening? Ugh. The power of the Mega Weapon. It won't let me let go of it! I feel weak… Soto: (Offscreen) All hands on deck! Garmadon: What has it done? Soto: (Offscreen) I am Captain Soto. Garmadon: Captain Soto? ---- (In Ninjago City, the Ninja stopped at a bus stop in front of Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo.) Cole: This is where Lloyd is going to train? Jay: Hehe, it's better than our dumpy apartment. Dareth: Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I am Grand Sensei Dareth, and I Dareth you to join my dojo. Heeya! (Grunts) Ninja: Uh. (Sighs) Dareth: Face the wall of karate trophies. If you look closely, my name is on all of them. That is because I am a highly skilled karate machine. Kai: Look, Dareth, we're wondering if we could share your dojo. You see, we've been put in charge of training this little guy to become the greatest Ninja in all of Ninjago. Dareth: Not possible, for I am the greatest in the land. How many trophies do you have? Jay: Look, pal, we're the guys that just saved the city from that giant snake. Dareth: Ha! Am I looking at Lord Garmadon? Because unless I'm stupid, and I'm not, Lord Garmadon destroyed the Devourer. Jay: Hehe. That's been a huge misunderstanding. Actually, we were the ones who dest— Dareth: I'll let you train here but only on one condition. You can defeat me. If you succeed, we will share the dojo. Unh! That's right. I, Grand Sensei Dareth, master of all Animal Fighting Styles, challenge one of you to a battle. I know the tiger. Rawrr. The python. (Hisses) Penguin. Awk, awk! (Kai uses Spinjitzu on him.) How did you— Kai: You might know animals, but we know Spinjitzu. Dareth: You can train in my dojo anytime. ---- (Back at the Black Bounty, the Serpentine and Pirates are confused on why the other is on their ship.) Garmadon: (To himself) When I wished it to destroy the Dragon, it wouldn't. But when I wished for a better crew...The Mega Weapon doesn't have the power to destroy, it only has the power to create! Lasha: I still don't see how you got on our ship! First Mate: Your ship? We built 'er! So why don't you slither yourself off the plank? Garmadon: I finally have a crew I can be proud of. Batten down the hatches, fellas! Soto: Who you calling fellas, four arms? Garmadon: Me, Lord Garmadon. I created you, you fool. I am your captain now. Soto: Created me? I be Captain Soto, stealer of the seas. Raise your weapon! Fang-Suei: (To Mezmo) The Mega Weapon must've created them. But now Garmadon's too weak to use it. Soto: (To a pirate) Take it from him. Garmadon: Ugh, no! Don't! It's too powerful! Only I can— (The pirate disappears in a golden light. Garmadon collapses and pants.) ...Only I have the power to wield the Mega Weapon. It may have drained my powers for now, but when my strength returns, I'll deal with you. Soto: Then that's too bad for you, because we're taking back our ship! Lock him and all his reptilian friends into the brig! Parrot: Awk, left! (No-Eyed Pete grabs Captain Soto.) No, your other left! Awk! (He locks the Serpentine and Garmadon in the brig. Soto and First Mate goes into the bridge.) Soto: Someone's done something to my ship. First Mate: (Sighs) She ain't like how we left her. (They both look at a raider scanner.) Soto: Hm, must be some sort of treasure map. (He presses a button, making the ship fly.) Parrot: Flying. Awk! Flying! Soto: (Now at the deck with No-Eyed Pete) Ah, your bird speaks the truth. A flying ship! Oh, this is too good. Just wait till they get a load of us! (The pirates head toward Ninjago. ---- (The Ninja are training Lloyd at the dojo.) Jay: You must be light on your feet. Hiyah! Cole: When you strike with your fists, concentrate. You may be small, but you're strong. (Lloyd strikes the boards, making an earthquake. Everyone gasps as they are flown back.) Jay: That was the power of the Staff of Quakes. And you did it without the Golden Weapon! Zane: That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest Ninja. You can harness all of the Elemental Powers. Lloyd: Really? Cool. Wu: With this power, you must be careful. You must control it before it controls you. Dareth: I have to admit, not bad for a kid. But instead of ten boards, how about fifty? Stack 'em, boys. (Wu sighs.) Dareth: And perhaps if I, Grand Sensei Dareth, can break through them all, you will allow me to join your team and become…(puts on a Ninja hood)...the Brown Ninja! Jay: (Snickers) The Brown Ninja? You gotta be joking! Cole: Sorry, pal. Club's already full. Dareth: Okay, okay. Then maybe this demonstration of my superhuman strength may persuade you. Jeffy, Phil, are we ready? Jeffy and Phil: Yes, Grand Sensei Dareth. Dareth: Observe. I call upon the greatest animal to give me strength, the Dragon. Heeyah! (He hits the boards, but screams in pain. Everyone but Jeffy and Phil, laughs at him.) Jay: Oh, man. Ow! (In the city, everyone screams as they see the flying pirate ship.) First Mate: What is this place, Cap'n? Soto: A place to plunder. Never have my eyes seen such treasures. Boys, take whatever you want! Business Woman: Are those pirates? Soto: Fire! (He fires a cannonball at the window, making everyone scream.) Postman: Great. Now what? (A pirate swipes his mail.) Hey, you can't do that! Pirate: Hahahaha. Soto: (Stands in front of a bus) Aye, a creature. Let's give him a taste of our steel. (The pirates start attacking the bus.) It surrenders and gives us its loot. Have at it, boys! Jay: Oh, that's our ship! Lloyd: But pirates? Cole: Pirates haven't been around for centuries. Zane: I sense Lord Garmadon is somehow behind this. Lloyd: How are we gonna follow them? Kai: (Holds out a bus token) Perhaps this can be of some use. I can't believe I'm saying this, but follow that ship! Ugh, I don't like the kid coming along. It's too dangerous. Lloyd: Please, please, please. I'll be super good. Zane: The powers inside you are still too great, too uncontrollable. Cole: One of these days you'll be able to join us. Sorry kid. (Lloyd groans. The Ninja climbs onto the roof. Just as they were about to grab the ship's anchor, the bus stops for an old woman to cross the street.) Jay: Come on, people. We're trying to save the city here! Cole: It's getting away! Woman: (Her bag rips open, spilling its content.) Oh! (The Ninja sighs. Dareth is on his dojo's rooftop.) Dareth: This is my chance to prove they need the Brown Ninja. Let's do this. (He jumps onto the ship.) Heeyah! Surrender, or face the Brown Ninja. Soto: Pajama Man! Get him! Dareth: The wolf. (He howls.) The spider. (He chatters.) The hippo. (He snorts. Soto uses his sword to rip open Dareth's shirt.) Those swords are really sharp. (He is tied down.) Aw, nuts. Soto: Mates, keep an eye out for any other silly masked pajama people. Dareth: Oh! Please! Help! Kai: Ugh, dang it, Dareth. Cole: We need to get onboard that ship. Jay: (Sees a costume shop) Ah-ha. There are other ways a Ninja can hide in plain sight. (The Ninja disguise themselves in pirate costumes.) Wow. Soto: Hahaha! How about we have him walk the plank? (The pirates laugh.) Dareth: You're making a big mistake. Don't make me call upon the Dragon. Jay: (To Kai) We have to save him. Kai: We can't get close enough without blowing our cover. Soto: Who here wants to see him go splat? (The pirates cheer.) Jay: Who here wants to see him live? (The pirates cheer, but died down in confusion.) Soto: Hehe. The plank's getting shorter, huh? Dareth: We don't need to do this, fellas. I'm a lousy martial artist. What I do, I wouldn't even call it an art. I know I'm a brown belt, but I painted it. And my trophies, they're all fake. (Kai and Jay groan. Dareth is pushed off the plank.) Aah! Lloyd: Woo-hoo! (He saves Dareth on the Ultra Dragon.) Dareth: I-I called the Dragon. I-I called the Dragon! (He laughs.) Ninja: Ninja, go! (The Ninja switch to their gis.) Soto: More pajama men? No-Eyed Pete: Where? I can't see. Kai: Ninja versus pirates. Who will win? (The fight commence.) Parrot: Awk, left! No, the other left. Awk! Right! (Jay breaks open a gumball machine, making everyone—even the Ninja—slip.) Cole: Ugh, Jay! Jay: Oops! Lloyd: Ninja, go! (He boards the ship, knocking out Zane and Soto.) Soto: Pirate, go! Kai: Lloyd! You're not supposed to be here! (He puts him in a barrel, but Lloyd accidentally pushes him off the ship.) Kai: Aah! (He holds onto the anchor, which causes destruction to the city.) Sorry about that! I'll pay for that! Ah, that's gonna leave a mark! Oops, hehe. ---- (Meanwhile, Garmadon is able to grab the keys with his weapon. Soto is still trying to slash Lloyd.) ---- Soto: Come here, you blurry little munchkin! Lloyd: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu and breaks free of his barrel.) Whoa, Spinjitzu! I just did Spinjitzu for the first time! (Soto kicks Lloyd, who flips the switch before the anchor and Kai hit a gas tanker.) Kai: Whoo, haha! Garmadon: My son. He's growing stronger. (Lloyd uses his Energy.) Kai: Lloyd! Don't! Your powers are too uncontrollable! Lloyd: Aah! (The ship's mast falls on top of the Ninja.) Soto: You lose, Pajama People. Ninja: Huh? Soto: Now you're walking the plank. (Nya, in her Samurai Mech, comes to put the mast back in place, freeing the Ninja.) Jay: Who wins between pirates and Ninja? It's Samurai! (Nya chuckles and Jay sighs.) ---- (The pirates are shown being placed in police cars.) Police: Good work, team. Kai: Don't forget to include this guy. (He gives Lloyd a noogie and Lloyd laughs.) Police: Uh, that your ship? Jay: It sure is. Garmadon: (Having taken control of the ship again.) Sorry, you snooze, you lose. Kai: Lord Garmadon! Lloyd: Dad! Garmadon: You're becoming stronger, son, but you'll never be strong enough to defeat me. Give up, before it's too late. (Lloyd looks at the Ninja before looking back at his father; he stands by his friends.) Have it your way. Another day, Ninja. Another day. Jay: Ah, great. Lord Garmadon is back, and now he's got our ship. Cole: Well, at least we've got this little guy. (Garmadon laughs as he flies away. Dareth whistles and tries to sneak-attack Jay. Jay grunts and flips Dareth.) Dareth: Oh, come on, guys. I Dareth you to forgive me. (The Ninja and Dareth laughs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes